Loving You
by Sora Hinase
Summary: Seharusnya rasa itu tak ada/ Semuanya karena website itu/ Maaf karena mengengkang kebahagiaanmu/ Semua demi anak kita/


Loving You

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

This Fic by Sora Hinase

Pairing : IchiRuki

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Alur Campuran, dsb.

Happy Reading! ^^

"Rukia, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Ichigo heran saat melihat Rukia tengah memasukan baju ke dalam koper.

"..." Rukia tetap diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya -memasukkan baju ke dalam koper-.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu saat aku mabuk?"

"Tak ada."

Setelah selesai memasukan baju ke dalam koper, Rukia menutup koper lalu menurunkan kopernya dan mulai keluar dari kamar.

"Lalu kenapa kamu terus mendiamkan aku seperti ini? Dan kamu mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo yang mengikuti Rukia ke luar kamar.

"Hisana-nee sakit." Rukia menjawab masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan aku dan Rui?" Ichigo masih mencoba mengajak Rukia berbicara.

"Rui aman bersama Yuzu dan Karin, sedangkan untuk kamu, Ichigo, bukankah harusnya kamu senang? Selama aku pergi kamu bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu, aku dengar dia kembali aktif di Ffn. Sudah lama sekali ya? 6 tahun? Dengar-dengar dia sekarang ada di Karakura," kata Rukia sambil berlalu pergi dari rumah, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Menikah tanpa cinta?

Way not?

Itu yang aku pikirkan dulu. Sejak kematian Kaien, aku tak pernah bisa dekat dengan lelaki manapun, aku juga tak mempunyai niatan untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius. Sampai dia datang, orang yang belum pernah aku temui bahkan tak aku kenal, dia datang dan melamarku. Aku tau, aku gila saat menerima lamarannya bahkan kami menikah sebulan kemudian.

Kalian tahu Fanfiction? Sebuah website untuk menuangkan imajinasi kita dalam bentuk tulisan, jika kalian ingin mengetahui tentang Ffn -singkatan dari Fanfiction- kalian bisa mencarinya di Google. Kami saling mengenal di sana, hubungan kami hanya sebatas Reader dan Author tak lebih dan tak kurang. Komunikasi kami hanya terjadi di PM -Private Massage- dalam akun Ffn atau lewat Facebook. Semua itu hanya terjadi sekilas, kami tak pernah benar-benar dekat. Aku hanya aktif di Ffn selama setahun, setelah itu aku hanya menjadi Silent Reader -jangan ditiru, ya?- dan komunikasi di antara kami pun berakhir. Setelah setahun tak ada komunikasi di antara kami, dia datang ke rumah dan langsung melamarku.

Awalnya pernikahan kami baik-baik saja bahkan terkesan harmonis. Sebulan setelah menikah aku dinyatakan positif hamil 2 minggu. Anak pertama kami berjenis kelamin perempuan yang kami beri nama Rui Kurosaki. Kami bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik, kami menyayangi Rui melebihi apapun tapi jika kalian menanyakan perasaanku pada suamiku, jujur aku tak tahu apa jawabannya. Aku nyaman dan merasa aman bersama dia. Aku bahagia bersama keluarga kecilku tapi apa ada cinta dalam keluarga kami?

Selama 5 tahun menikah tak pernah ada masalah serius yang terjadi di antara kami. Selalu ada badai dalam rumah tangga dan itulah yang sedang terjadi dalam rumah tanggaku. Seharusnya aku tak terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan. Seharusnya aku mencari tahu tentang dirimu terlebih dahulu, apakah ada orang yang kamu cintai? Dan kini hanya tinggal penyesalan. Kamu di sini tapi jiwamu tak di sini. Kamu tetap bisa bercanda dengan Rui tapi sorot matamu tak bisa berbohong, 5 tahun hidup bersama membuat aku bisa memahami jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu.

"Renji, aku ingin bertemu."

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, aku selalu datang paling awal di sekolah. Hmm... belum ada yang datang, aku putuskan untuk melakukan kebiasanku -membaca fanfic-.

"Baca apaan sih? Asyik banget."

Momo orang ke dua yang selalu datang paling awal di kelas. Kami sekarang kelas XI IPA 2 di Karakura Senior High School.

"Biasa fanfic," jawabku singkat tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku dari layar HP, aku lebih suka membaca fanfic lewat HP.

"Ah, Ru kamu suka banget baca fanfic. Apa serunya sih?" Momo menaruh tasnya di samping mejaku, kami memang duduk bersebelahan, aku di baris kedua dari arah pintu di urutan kedua, sedangkan Momo di baris bertama dekat pintu tapi sama seperti aku, di urutan kedua.

"Aku kan emang hobi baca," aku masih tidak mengalihkan tatapanku, sambil baca tapi tetap mendengarkan Momo.

"Mungkin ngga di ffn itu ada cinlok?" tanya Momo sambil mengeluarkan buku sketsanya, Momo memang pandai menggambar disen baju dan undangan Momo bagus-bagus sekali.

"Umm mungkin ada, aku baru sebulan di sana jadi belum terlalu tahu," jawabku sedikit ragu, aku menyudahi acara membacaku dan memilih memperhatikan Momo menggambar.

"Kalau kamu sendiri gimana, Ru?" tanya Momo sambil terus melanjutkan coretannya, sepertinya dia membuat bunga.

"Jelas ngga mungkin dong, hatiku hanya untuk Kaien seorang," jawabku seadanya, kalau ingat Kaien aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ciee~ yang udah mentok," kata Momo yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari buki sketsa cuma buat mencolek pipiku.

"Abis mau gimana lagi? Udah biasa bareng dari kecil, kamu bikin apaan?"

"Sketsa undangan pernikahanmu dengan Kaien," jawab Momo sambil melanjutkan sketsanya.

"Kyaa~ makasih Momo," ucapku sambil memeluk Momo.

Awalnya aku bersikap biasa saja, sama seperti ke teman-teman yang lainnya. Saat kelas 5 SD aku justru membenci Kaien, pokoknya Kaien itu sangat menyebalkan sewaktu kecil. Perasaan itu mulai tumbuh saat Junior High School dan semakin tumbuh sampai Senior High School. Aku berharap hubungan kami dapat berlanjut tapi Kami-sama berkehendak lain.

TBC

Sora come back :V

Review please? ;)


End file.
